I Should Have
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: Alice did not take a chance, and now has to wait. Watching the life she could never have had, with one little regret: she had not been able to wait long enough.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight.

**A Few Words From the Author:** I wrote this story because of a writing prompt I have, the prompt is "Begin a story with, "There was once a chance I didn't take."" I thought it interesting so here is the story.

I Should Have...

There was once a chance I didn't take. I was young then, you could not exactly blame me for being scared to take that chance. At the time the love of my life was thinking of joining the army, and it was always what he had wanted to do. His life long dream of being a soldier was so close to him he could taste it. Jasper and I had been together for a while before that so I knew he wanted it more than anything.

It was a few days before he would sign on that I found out. I knew if I would have told him he would have stayed. He loved me, I knew that and I knew one of us would end if he left. I had dreams about it, and my dreams almost always came true. I knew if I had told him he would have stayed, but I could not ruin his dreams like that. It was not his fault this had happened.

I went with him the day he was going to leave. He had a knew shine in his eye, the one I loved, the one that I only saw when he was talking about the army, or the history of his family. They were all in the army. It seemed to be in his blood. He knew I was hiding something from him but figured I would tell him when I was ready. We kissed long and hard before he left. I knew it would be our last.

He would be gone for an entire year, so he would not be here when I needed him but I was okay with that. I had finally gotten up the courage to tell him half of what I needed to a few weeks after he left. He was exstatic.

"Ali? Your pregnant? Why didn't you tell me I would have stayed?" He asked. That light I loved shining brightly in his eyes. I smiled gently at him, we were talking over the internet, God I loved him.

"I just found out Jazz, I would never want you to not join anyway, it is your life long dream." I said sadly knowing the next news would be harder.

"Baby when I get back i'm going to marry you. How does Mary Alice Whitlock sound?" Jasper asked, obviously excited. I loved this man more than anything.

"Oh Jazz you know I want to... but Jazz i'm sick." I said. This caught him off gaurd of course. We talked longer, Jazz said I would pull through, that I was strong. He always had so much faith in me. We decided if it was a girl we would name her Rosalie after our best friend. She was a woman who was easy to love once you broe through the layers of her. She was barren and could not have kids so we decided that she would be godmother.

If I did not survive she would look after our baby while he was away. Rosalie Esme, after his mother, Whitlock. If it was a boy we would name him Peter after Jasper's best friend, Carlisle, after his father, Whitlock. We told Rosalie and she had never been more happy with us. As I got bigger I also got more sick. The doctors said I would most likely not make it.

When I was finally in labour Rosalie was there with me and Jasper was routing from whatever foreign country he was at. I barely made it through the pregnancy. Everyone but Jasper was shocked, Jasper said I was strong, and he believed it. I was bedridden though. I could not get up or move around without getting tired. I could barely even hold Rosalie or Peter. My cute little twins.

Rosalie was there every day. Watching me grow even weaker every day. We all knew I was not going to make it much longer. I was trying to wait a few more months. I had to wait for my Jasper to give me one more kiss, that was all I wanted. I knew my babies would be in good care with Rosalie and Jasper. I just wanted to see him. Oh how I wanted to see my Jasper.

It was one month before Jasper was going to be here. Rosalie was with me. I was tired all of the time, I could not even hold the twins for longer than five minutes anymore. I was finally understanding the fact that I would not make it to see Jasper. That thought rocked me and I cried. Rosalie held me asking what was wrong.

"Rosie, it's time." I cried. Not because I was going to die, death did not scare me. I cried because I wanted to see Jasper one last time. Roslaie tried to deny it, told me to just wait a little the medicine would work soon. We both knew the truth.

"You'll pull through honey. Then you'll marry Jasper and I will be the Maid of Honor. It will be a big white wedding on the beach, like you always wanted. Then when Jasper finishes his time with the army you'll all live in the country where I will visit every week to see the twins and you'll have more kids. You'll get old with Jasper seeing all your grandkids and everything." Rosalie assured, crying now too.

That night I died peacefully. Jasper was there for the funeral, where he slipped a gorgeous ring on my finger. He told me to wait for him a little longer. I would wait forever for my Jasper. The funeral dispanded and Rosalie took the kids home because Jasper could not leave yet. He stayed there for a few hours. "I love you Alice. I'm sorry I was not there."

He was crying now. My Jasper never cried, he was a soldier through and through. I loved my Jasper, and I would wait. I stood inbetween his world and Heaven. I had to wait for him before I left, we would go to Heaven together. I loved my Jasper and knew I should have told him, so he would have been there. I knew it was my fault, but I did not regret it in the end.

I watched Rosalie jn. become as stunning as her god mother. Peter wanted to join the army too, like his Pa. They both were fashionable due to Rosalie wanting them to feel close to me. Jasper never dated anyone else, we knew from the beginning that we were meant for each other. He never got over me either. I was selfishly happy about this, but would not have minded if he had.

It was a few weeks after the twins twenty-first birthday. Jasper had been sick, just like me, and he had passed on. He had only been forty. I felt when he came to the inbetween where I waited. He looked like he was nineteen again, like I was when I died. His eyes lit up as he walked over to me. The world Inbetween looked like a little Diner, it was odd.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I smiled. He tipped his hat.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said. I held out my hand and he took it as we walked into the very light that had all of the living so mystefied. Us in the Inbetween knew better. It would be my Jasper and I from here on to eternity, like it should be. No more waiting.

The End

**A Few Last Words:** This turned out more sad than I thought. I am not a review hungry writer, but I would like to know what everyone thought so if you have the time? All mistakes are mine, I also don't have spell check so I am VERY sorry for any mistakes, they bug me as much as you...


End file.
